Momentos
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Tamao salió herida por equivocación. Fausto está ausente, asi que Eliza debe cuidarla. ElizaxTamao


"Momentos"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Voy a terminar un reto, parece que estoy maldita o algo xD. Respondiendo al reto de Yuki en Duelo Literario :3. No lo voy a ser AU, sino perdería la gracia (?) :3. Siento que quedó algo... ¿fluffy? O-o

Resumen: Tamao salió herida por equivocación. Fausto está ausente, así que Eliza debe cuidarla.

¡Yatta! (Wtf?...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Con esto ya debería de sanar más rápido la herida- dijo Eliza sonrientemente

Tamao se encontraba recostada en la cama, con parte del hombro vendado y con la mirada perdida. Había sido su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente rápida para cubrirse el ataque.

-Gracias, Eliza-San- agradeció la joven

La aprendiz se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra la cabecera de la misma. Se sentía apenada por tener que preocupar y molestar el tiempo de todos. Habían llamado a un doctor para que cerrara la herida -bajo el mando de Eliza en algunos momentos- y ahora la molestaba a ella, porque la estaba cuidando.

-No te sientas mal -comentó la mujer- Los accidentes en los entrenamientos pasan - sonrió nuevamente y se sentó a su lado

Tal vez tenía razón. Pero de todas maneras, preocupar a los demás la hacía sentir mal. Esbozó una sonrisa hacía ella y luego dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, para apreciar el atardecer del día.

-Es una pena que Fausto no haya estado aquí- mencionó Eliza- Si hubiera estado aquí, seguro te hubiera cuidado mejor que ese médico- rió ante su propio comentario

No es que la haya curado mal, es tan solo el hecho de que para ella, Fausto era el mejor de todos. Rió divertida ante el comentario hecho por la esposa del médico.

-Se nota lo mucho que usted quiere a Fausto-San- dijo sonriente Tamao

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió en respuesta. Si había algo en el mundo que todos sabían, era el gran amor que se sentían ellos dos. Manta era uno de los que mas sabían el amor que sentía Fausto por Eliza...

Entonces, la susodicha se quedó mirando por un segundo a Tamao. Rió alegre de nuevo y miró por la ventana, calculando la hora que serían.

-¿Sabes? -preguntó alegremente- Fausto el otro día hizo un comentario de ti- agregó dulcemente

La de cabellos rosados la miró intrigada. ¿Qué habría dicho Fausto de ella? ¿Qué podría decir sobre ella? ¿Acaso lo había molestado algo? Su mirada reflejaba preocupación y eso, Eliza lo notó.

-No te preocupes- dijo rápidamente- No ha dicho nada malo -añadió riendo

-¿Se puede saber que dijo, Eliza-San?- preguntó intrigadamente

-Que le recordabas mucho a mí de niña- contestó amablemente

Tamao se sonrojó por el comentario. ¿En que podrían parecerse ella y Eliza? Eran totalmente distintas, y siempre lo serían. Eliza era una mujer hermosa, tenía el amor de su vida y era fuerte. ¿Y ella? Era todo lo contrario...

-¿Sabes?-preguntó nuevamente- Cuando era niña y miraba a Fausto, siempre le sonreía y me sonrojaba por todo- comentó divertidamente- Me ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él-

-Pero siempre se ve tan segura de si misma, Eliza-San... No parece que usted fuera así de niña- dijo sonrojadamente Tamao

La rubia sonrió melancólicamente. Recordar su infancia solía ponerla triste, por todo lo que había pasado con Fausto, pero aún así... Se limitó a sonreirle tiernamente.

-Con el asunto de mi enfermedad y todo lo relevante a ello, tan solo aprendí a sonreír a mi tristeza- espetó mirando por la ventana- Pero... Cuando Fausto estaba cerca, sentía que podía olvidar todo aquello... Y me volvía tímida con él- sentenció melancólicamente

-Disculpe, no quise ponerla triste- se disculpó la aprendiz- Tan solo fue que no lograba encontrar la similitud entre usted y yo-agregó a su disculpa

La enfermera le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar. Tamao la miró intrigadamente y la siguió con la mirada.

-Esta bien- musitó ella- He aprendido a superar aquello -espetó nuevamente

La joven suspiró aliviadamente. Se sentía mas tranquila con ese cometario, y por inercia, sonrió.

Eliza por su parte, bajó hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua. Miraba como llenaba el vaso, y cuando éste estuvo en la mitad, cerró el grifo. Definitivamente, esa chica le recordaba un poco a ella en su juventud...

-Me pregunto... si esa chica tendrá tanta suerte como yo...- susurró mientras tomaba el vaso en su mano

Y lentamente subió las escaleras hasta dar con la habitación nuevamente. Entró y se dirigió hasta la cama, sentándose nuevamente a su lado y extendiéndole el vaso a la joven.

Un gesto que fue bien recibido por parte de la joven de cabellos rosados.

-Muchas gracias, Eliza-San- agradeció cortésmente- No debió haberse molestado...- agregó rápidamente

La alemana rió y volvió a mirar hacía afuera, calculando el tiempo que demoraría su amado esposo en volver de aquel mandado.

-No tienes porque agradecer- dijo ella- Debes tomar agua para que te mejores - comentó como enfermera

Tamao asintió con la cabeza y tomó el contenido del vaso tranquilamente. Se sentía fresca y refrescante después de todo.

El ruido de unas llaves en la puerta llamó la atención de las dos mujeres. Eliza se levantó de su lugar y Tamao miraba en dirección hacía la puerta de la habitación.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta para ver desde arriba quienes habían llegado. Y cuando sonrió, Tamao supo que Fausto había regresado.

La voz de Anna explicando lo sucedido llegaba hasta la habitación. Tamao se volvió a apenar de tener que, ahora, molestar a Fausto para que la cuidara.

-Ahora que Fausto vino, todo esta mejor- dijo alegremente Eliza- No tienes porque preocuparte-

-S-si- respondió tímidamente la otra

Eliza se acercó hasta ella nuevamente, y cuando llego allí, se puso en cuclillas para mirarla mejor. Tamao no pudó evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto.

-No te preocupes- espetó dulcemente su voz- Se que algún día encontraras la felicidad con la persona que quieras, tal y como yo la pude encontrar en mi amado Fausto- musitó nuevamente mientras se levantaba

La joven la miro sorprendidamente por el cometario. Se sonrojó y sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, ganando en respuesta una risa divertida por parte de Eliza.

Y entonces, sintió algo cálido en su frente. Sentía los labios de Eliza besando su frente tiernamente. Ella se sonrojó aún más y agachó la vista al piso nerviosamente.

-Ahora, mas que nunca confirmó lo que Fausto dijo- comentó dulcemente- Te pareces mucho a mí cuando era joven...-

Y después de unos minutos, el famoso médico entró en la habitación, en busca de su amada esposa, y para revisar a la herida. Él al verle no dudo en abrazarla tiernamente y dedicarle una de sus típicas miradas.

- ¡Oh, Eliza!- dijo alegremente el rubio- ¡Si eres tan pura que cuidas de la joven como me cuidas a mi!-agregó eufóricamente mientras levantaba a su esposa en el aire.

Ambos sonreían sinceramente. Ambos se amaban puramente y no había quien les sacará eso de sus mentes. Tamao sonrió también ante aquella escena, felizmente.

-¿Podrás esperarme hasta que revisé a Tamao, Eliza?-preguntó tiernamente el médico

- Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, Fausto- contestó su esposa dulcemente

Entonces, el rubio se acercó hasta la cama, en busca de su paciente. Eliza le dedicó una dulce sonrisa hacía la joven para que estuviera bien y se marchó del cuarto.

-Fausto-San- le llamó la atención la de pelo rosado

El susodicho la miró intrigado mientras dejaba de revisar por un momento la herida de su paciente.

-¿Si?-preguntó él - ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Duele? ¿Arde? -insistió clínicamente hablando

Tamao negó con su cabeza a las últimas preguntas y luego sonrió tímidamente.

-Tiene suerte de que Eliza-San sea su esposa- sentenció sonrojadamente

La mirada de Fausto expresó alegría en ese momento y, sonriendole, la miro a los ojos por un segundo.

-Tienes toda la razón- anunció dulcemente- Tengo suerte que la mujer mas hermosa de mundo, en mas de un sentido, sea mi esposa-

Y dicho eso, retomó su trabajo examinando la herida y dando su opinión. Tamao sonrió felizmente y cerró los ojos pensativamente...

-"Ojala existiera alguien como Eliza-San para mí"- pensó mientras caía profundamente dormida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Bueno, yo avisé que quedaría un poco fluffy xD. Me fue inevitable lo del FaustoxEliza, pero es que mi vena de shiper de esa pareja, fue mas grande xD. Opiniones serán bien recibidas :D.

Citando a Kmi: " _Cuando no dejas un review, un pequeño gatito muere._.." :)

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
